


Appreciate her

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga), Goblin Slayer - Kagyu Kumo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GoblinSlayerxCowGirl, I Ship It, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Because even if he didn't show it, even if no one else knew it apart from him, Goblin Slayer appreciated her.
Relationships: Cow Girl & Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer), Goblin Slayer/Cow Girl, Goblin Slayer/Cow Girl (Goblin Slayer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Appreciate her

Something had changed within him since a long time, he knew.

Since that incident, to be precise.

He was no longer that innocent and pure child, who did not know the horrible things that can happen.

He had become numb and closed. His only goal was to hunt goblins.

He had not wanted to return to the place of his bad memories, he had not wanted to stay another moment there.

But when her long red hair waved in the wind, and looking at him with teary eyes she said.

"Stay with me"

Something inside him stirred, in a pleasant way that didn't happen since years ago.

Ensuring in his head that even if he went with her she would not interfere in his way of hunting goblins, he accepted her invitation splendidly ignoring that voice that murmured in his head.

_How to say no, when asked in that way?_

💚💚💚💚

To be honest, it was more comforting than he had thought.

Being by her side brought a kind of warmth that he thought he had long forgotten. She was the one who did most of the conversation, but it was also nice to hear her voice.

He didn't have time and probably never would until he exterminated each and every one of the goblins, but if she asked for it, then he doubted that one day he could deny it completely.

Because even if he didn't show it, even if no one else knew it apart from him, Goblin Slayer appreciated her.

He deeply appreciated that peace and the feeling of having a place to return to, those breakfasts made in haste, the good morning and come back safe from her, the feeling she elicited when she ran her hands through his hair and in quietness, they looked at the stars.

She knew him, understood him and although he didn't know how, she liked him.

Her affection was clearly visible in her pink eyes.

Goblin Slayer did not know how to respond to it.

He was not the type of person she deserved.

💚💚💚💚

Even now that he had made a promise with her; he could not measure the magnitude of his words.

"My life does not belong to me to give it"

He had said and a part of him really believed it. It wasn't his, it was hers.

He would take care of protecting her from anything that wanted to harm her and, above all, exterminate all the goblins that threatened her.

And maybe, if he stopped thinking about the goblins even for a second and focused on what it was that made him feel so strange, he would realize that rather than appreciate her, he loved her.


End file.
